Oblivion's Garden and Drunk On Shadows
by Asura Mori
Summary: After the Eden incident, Train heads off on his own. Somewhere along the way, he's captured and wakes up in a cell, blindfolded and chained up. Doctor/Train. Rated M for non-con.
1. Oblivion's Garden

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Cat or any of its characters, nor do I own the lyrics at the end of the story (those belong to H.I.M.), so leave me alone!

Oblivion's Garden

By: Asura Mori

Train groaned, feeling slightly dizzy with the action. He tried to open his eyes, with little success. Darkness clouded his vision and he knew that it was by no natural force that kept him blind. He then tried to move his arms and heard something clink on the floor, then slide against his leg. He frowned and moved his arm again, listening to the sound and trying to depict what it sounded like. He moved his hand, feeling something hard and cold beneath his fingers. He frowned again, guessing as to what bound his arms and legs. Someone had chained him up. The chains snaked across his chest, arms, and legs, leaving very little room to move around. He was in a sitting positon, with his legs angled out to the sides underneath him, and his arms chained in front of his chest. After figuring out that he been chained up, the answer to his blindness soon followed after. He'd been blindfolded.

The sound of a door opening made him turn his head to the left, where he had gauged the noise to come from. "How very perceptive of you." he heard a cool voice congratulate, drawing a shudder from the chained sweeper. Train would have recognized that voice anywhere, even if he couldn't see the man. The image of a light-skinned man in his early twenties, with short, spiky dark hair, wearing a lab coat over black jeans came to his mind unbidden, reminding him of how the man had looked the last time they'd met.

"Doctor." Train growled, trying to stand, but failing miserably. He glared at the spot where he deemed the man to be, letting his hate emit from his body. No words could describe the apathy he felt for the bastard who was supposed to be dead, the man who had tried to take Eve away. He had thought that the floating fortress, Eden, would have taken the man with it when it fell, but apparently he'd been mistaken. "I don't make a habit of taking to dead guys. So, why don't you undo these chains and let me escort you back to Hell?" Train snarled, remembering everything the Doctor had done to Eve and Sven. He would never forgive him for that.

He heard the door close and strained his ears to hear the Doctor's breathing, but couldn't find any indication that the bastard was still in the room. He turned sightless eyes to stare at his far right, hearing something clack on the stone floor. A sheen of sweat covered his forehead and his mouth was dry. The air was stale in here, making it hard for him to breathe, let alone concentrate. He turned his head this way and that way, trying to find the Doctor. He could feel a hint of hysteria on the border line of his thoughts, threatening to emit from his chest. Where was the Doctor?

That's when he felt cool hands wrap around the sides of his throat, caressing the soft flesh there. Train froze, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face. He could feel the Doctor's hot breath on the back of his neck, scorching the tender flesh. "I'd rather not." he heard the Doctor purr, answering the captive man's earlier outburst, "It's just too entertaining to see you like this." Train gasped, feeling the Doctor blow into his ear, then softly bite the lobe. He pulled away, disgusted, and felt a small dribble of liquid slide down the side of his neck. The bastard had made him bleed! He screamed silently, vowing to kick this guy's ass as soon as he was free of the chains!

He tried to draw away from the Doctor, feeling the man's hands traveling down to his stomach. Train felt like vomiting and couldn't help but wonder what this bastard had in store for him. He felt the hands stop, casually resting just above Train's pants. "This isn't funny." Train hissed through clenched teeth as the Doctor licked his neck slowly and seductively. "Oh, but it is. And it's about to get even funnier." the Doctor laughed, pressing one hand into the soft flesh of Train's stomach, while the other went underneath Train's shirt and caressed the hot skin there. "You're sick." Train whispered, hating this. "I know, and that's why I'm going to let you have the honor of testing out my new product. I call it Oblivion." the Doctor chuckled, kissing the back of Train's neck before suckling on the feverish skin.

Train flinched and tried to draw away, but the Doctor pressed his hand against the man's stomach, forcing him back into the seducing ministrations. "Ah, s-stop it..." Train moaned, arching his neck into the Doctor's mouth, hating the man more and more with each passing second. "Stop?" the Doctor asked innocently, freeing Train's neck, "I don't think you're in a position to be telling me to stop, Heartnet." Train drew away from the man, gasping quietly. This was heading in a bad way and from what Train was gathering, this would end with his getting raped. He stilled his breathing, trying to calm down and think rationally about all of this. There was always a way out of every situation, he just needed to find it.

"Are you thinking of a plan out of this, Train?" he heard the Doctor laugh, his other hand finding its way under his shirt, "Better hurry, you're running out of time." Train gasped, feeling something prick his arm. "What the hell did you just do?!" he yelled at the Doctor, wishing he could glare at the man. "I just injected you with Oblivion, a drug that I've been working on. Do you feel woozy, or anything at all?" "No..." Train tried to think, but every thought seemed to be out of his reach. In fact... all he could think about was a weird sensation in his gut. "What the hell...?" Train moaned, his skin on fire, "What did you do to me?" He felt the Doctor tug the blindfold off of his face, then he saw the Doctor. The man's eyes were bright as he whispered, "This drug awakens a person's darkest fantasies, going into the very depths of their subconscious and awakening the beast inside. You're starting to feel rather hot and bothered aren't you? You feel like you need a release."

Train looked away from him, his golden eyes misted over. The heat was spreading throughout his whole body and he arched suddenly, his body colliding with that of the Doctor's. Train moaned upon impact, feeling the heat concentrate slowly on his cock. The Doctor smiled and pulled the trembling man to him, his hand sliding into the tight jeans. Train jerked, feeling the Doctor teasing the tip of his semi-erect member. "A-ah...!!!" Train closed his eyes, a feeling of ectasy enveloping him as the Doctor contiued to work him, drawing upon his darkest desires. He could feel the Doctor's other hand slide up his shirt, pulling the bothersome garment off of his body. "That's right, Train. Just give into your needs. It will all be over soon." Train bucked into the Doctor as the man engulfed his entire cock with his hand, pumping him with a quickness that Train's body could barely match.

The Doctor leaned into the sweeper and bit his neck softly, hearing low whimpers of need emit from the bound man. He smiled and continued his assault, dragging his tongue down the center of Train's chest, until he reached the hardened buds. "Naughty, naughty. You're hard up here too." the Doctor commented, taking one of the hardened nipples between two fingers. Train gasped and threw his head back, his body leaning into the Doctor's touch. He couldn't stop himself from reacting. His body no longer listened to him and neither did his mind. The Doctor smiled, then took the bud into his mouth, drawing elict moans from the brunette. The Doctor watched Train, his eyes glowing with excitement. Oblivion was a success, so far.

Train gasped, feeling himself cum into the Doctor's hand. He moaned loudly, feeling himself harden once again. "Oh god... make it s-stop..." he moaned, pressing into the Doctor's hand once again. The Doctor looked down at Train's pants, then back at Train. He smiled and brought his mouth up to Train's ear. "As you wish." he whispered, making Train shiver. He slid Train's pants from his waist, his eyes plastered to the organ in between Tran's legs. He glared at the chains, realizing that they would limit what he could do to the weakened man. He produced the key from his pocket and undid the chains, watching as they fell from Train's glistening body. The man was beautiful in his half-delusional state. He watched Train, the man's golden eyes filled with need, as the sweeper moaned and started touching himself. The Doctor watched in fascination as Train licked his own fingers, then entered them into his opening, moaning pitifully. He watched as Train grabbed his own cock, pumping himself as he fucked himself. Train's movements were hypnotizing, his thrusts hard and well-paced, his eyes glittering with surpressed tears. "I-I can't..." Train sobbed, trying to fuck himself faster with his fingers, "I-I can't..."

The Doctor was behind him in moments, withdrawing Train's fingers from the virgin opening. "Then let me help." he hissed, making Train suck his fingers. Train took the fingers into his mouth, wetting them while sobbing. He couldn't make it stop, he couldn't make it go away... The Doctor withdrew his fingers, then quickly thrust one into Train's opening. Train cried out, then grabbed his own cock, pumping it with the Doctor's movements. The Doctor inserted another finger, watching as Train sped up to match his pace. He entered a third and then a fourth, before taking all of the digits out and whipping out his own cock, placing his shaft into Train's orifice. Train moaned, his fingers slick with his own precum, and continued his ministrations. Train could feel himself reaching the edge already, his body wanting to release, but made himself cope, made himself match the Doctor's pace. They continued like that, as one for that brief moment of perfection, before they both came with loud moans. The Doctor's eyes glazed over with lust as he stared at the vessel before him. How perfect the boy's body. How perfect.

He heard Train moan again, this time from pain and not lust, but he wasn't finished. Train lay on his stomach, with the Doctor still inside him. The Doctor grinned and pulled out, then forced Train to face him. Train now lay on his back, staring up at the lust-ridden Doctor, who was sitting before him. "Oh, god... no..." Train moaned, trying to draw away from the man. But the Doctor stopped him, forcing the man's legs apart. Train leaned his head back, Oblivion still coursing through his veins. He felt the Doctor's hand run over his exposed cock, and felt himself harden again. Oblivion wasn't quite done with him.

The Doctor continued to run his hand over Train's cock, making the brunette gasp and writhe beneath him. He pinned Train's legs with his arms and stared at the throbbing organ, precum glistening on the very tip of the head. Excitement coursed through his body as he stared at the perfection before him. No wonder Creed had wanted Heartnet so badly, the Doctor thought with a grin. Train was just too beautiful not to have. He slipped one of his hands in between Train's legs, loving the way Train moved against him. Yes, he would have this beauty for himself, conquered by Oblivion. Train Heartnet would never stop wanting him. "Prepare yourself, Train, for this is the last day you will ever be a free man." Train stared at him, his golden eyes wide and filled with lust. He tried to comprehend what the Doctor had said, but his thoughts went straight back to sex when the Doctor leaned down and licked his shaft. The younger man's eyes widened even more, the golden eyes gleaming with an inner light. "Oh, shit..." Train leaned his head back, his hands entangling in the older man's hair, "Doctor!"

He engulfed the brunette completely, unable to ignore Train's voice. Train lifted his hips off of the ground, driving himself into the Doctor, feeling only the heat from the man's mouth. "Shit!" Train moaned, pulling on the older man's hair, trying to get him to take him even deeper. The Doctor obliged, taking Train fully into his mouth, feeling the younger man thrusting heatedly into his mouth. Train kept the pace, panting and calling out the Doctor's name, wanting only for this ectasy to continue. The Doctor could feel the heat building up in Train's cock and knew the sweeper would cum soon. He smiled, digging his nails into the sides of Train's legs, making the younger man thrust even harder into him. "Oh god, oh god!" Train cried, tears streaming down in his face. He came then, screaming the Doctor's name and filling the older man's mouth. Train gasped for breath, his body begging for more. He looked at the Doctor through half-lidded eyes, his lust all but gone.

Train stared at the older man before him, wondering what the Doctor could have planned for him next. He watched as the Doctor stripped completely, his body glistening in the fluorescent light. Train bit back a small moan, seeing the other man's naked body. The other man smiled, drawing Train into him and kissing him soflty on the mouth. "When this is over, you will never leave me again." the Doctor promised, making Train sit on his legs. Train closed his eyes and wrapped his legs around the man's back, feeling the Doctor's fingers again proding at his opening. The Doctor kissed him again, making the former assassin open his golden eyes. He thrust into Train quickly, making Train gasp before he covered the younger man's mouth with his own. He grabbed Train's firm ass, using the boy as a leverage to get a better angle. He thrust in again, making Train moan in delight. The Doctor looked at the man before him, seeing an angel of unsurpassed beauty before him. Train Heartnet was the proof that Heaven and Hell existed, he thought with a wry grin, and for this I will be going to Hell, for I am defiled an angel of God.

Train panted, digging his nails into the Doctor's back, leaving his mark upon the man. His breaths came out labored as he kissed the Doctor feverishly. How badly it hurt! He started to cry, feeling the mix of pleasure and pain and loving every minute of it. The Doctor licked away his tears, thrusting even harder and faster into the younger man. Train matched his pace with just as much enthusiasm, feeling his cock hardening under the skilled guidance of this man. One hand left Train's ass, wrapping around the erect organ. Train gasped, sweat glistening on his beautiful body. The Doctor pumped and fucked him with earnest, loving the feel of the virgin opening. He kissed Train's head, his nose, his mouth, anything that he could reach with his mouth. Train bared his throat to the man, feeling the Doctor's soft kisses. The older man bit into his neck, claiming Train as his. Train gasped, his hands tightening on the Doctor's shoulders, as he felt the blood run down his naked chest, the Doctor's eager tongue lapping the blood up. The heat was back in his abdomen, threatening to overcome him once and for all. He screamed, feeling himself cum onto the Doctor's chest, and let his head fall back, suddenly worn out. The Doctor continued to fuck him, going even faster and harder into the brunette, loving the harsh moans that Train emitted. He too came, filling Train with his seed.

He drew out of Train and held the younger man, knowing the man to be barely conscious. He looked at the beautiful thing before him, smiling at the dazed look in those wonderfully golden eyes. "You are beautiful, Heartnet. And I am never letting you go. You are mine." Train didn't reply, only closed his eyes as weariness finally settled in. Oblivion had finally let him go into the world where dreams reigned. The Doctor stared at Train, a small smile on his face. No, he would never let Train leave him. And he had plenty of Oblivion left to work with. He laughed silently, picking up the younger man and carrying him out of the cell. Yes, Train Heartnet was a slave to the Devil in human form, and his once white wings were stained with the darkness of his seed.

_Shivers run through the spine_

_of hope as she cries_

_the poisoned tears of a life denied in the raven-black night_

_holding hands with dark light_

_come shine in her lost heart tonight_

_and blind all fears that haunt her with your smile_

_in oblivion's garden her body's on fire_

_writhing towards the angel defiled to learn how to die_

_in peace with her God._

_**Fin**_


	2. Drunk on Shadows

_Disclaimer: Look, no matter how many times I say it, I still don't own Black Cat or any of its characters. I don't even own the lyrics at the end of the fic. Those belong to H.I.M. I barely even own my driver's license. What makes you think I own anything in this story? (Chuckle)_

_Warning: ........... YAOI. Don't know what it means? Then go and hit that little back space button over there on the left. Yeah, THAT button. No, not the red button. That's not until later. :D_

**Drunk on Shadows**

By: Asura Mori

The events transpiring after the incident with the Doctor and his new drug, Oblivion, were blurry to Train.

He could barely remember what had happened between the two of them, but he knew it had been both painful and pleasurable, the last being a feeling he had hoped to never associate with the diabolical man.

Shortly after that, he had fallen unconscious, mostly from the abuse from his body, but also to preserve his fleeing sanity. The next thing he knew, he was lying in a soft bed, with light bruises showing on his arms and neck. He knew there were more bruises to be found, but he didn't dare to look and remember what had caused them.

Presently, he was still lying in bed, having just woken up for a second time in complete comfort. He sighed as he leaned back into soft pillows, allowing himself to briefly forget the horror of having the Doctor touch him. His golden eyes drifted shut as he relaxed...

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_This drug awakens a person's darkest fantasies, going into the very depths of their subconscious and awakening the beast inside. You're starting to feel rather hot and bothered aren't you? You feel like you need a release."_

He shot up away from the comfort of the bed, his breath coming out in uneven gasps as he felt a familiar sensation in his gut. /Not again.../

Golden eyes searched the room frantically, looking for the Doctor, but there was no one there with him. Had the sensation he'd felt just been a bi-product of his memories? It was possible, certainly...

Sighing in relief, Train almost let himself fall back onto the comfort of the bed, but then stopped. Although the idea of relaxing at that moment seemed very appeasing, he had a feeling that if he closed his eyes once more that he would have nothing but reoccurring nightmares of what had happened that night...

The sweeper backed away from the bed, opting instead to go and stand near the window adorning the right wall. Compared to some windows he'd seen, this one was pretty small and could only be opened part way. If he had been in a situation where he'd needed to escape the room, this window would not be an option. There was no way he'd be able to fit through it.

Wait. Train blinked, suddenly thinking. He was in a strange room and didn't know where he was. The window was too small to fit through and... He ran over to the door and turned the knob, dismayed to find it locked. It was just as he'd feared...

He was still a prisoner.

Heart pounding wildly in his chest, Train backed away from the door, bile rising in his throat. Was this just another sick game of the Doctor's? He ran back and forth between the door and the window, his breathing becoming erratic. He felt trapped, like no man ever should be.

And as far as he knew, there would be no rescue...

He jumped and spun around when he heard the knob of the door being turned, his golden eyes wide. /No no no no no no no nononononononononononono...!!!!!/ The sweeper sought escape with a quick glance around the room, though he already knew there was none. He flinched as the door opened and backed away a few steps, unable to deal with...

"... Train?"

"Sven?!"

Train stared at the man in front of him, knowing that this had to be a dream. There was no way that Sven could be here, standing in front of him. It had to be a dream, and yet...

He reached out to the other man, his hand stroking Sven's cheek as tears cascaded down his face. "Are you real...?" The ex-agent smiled as he pulled Train to him and kissed the man chastely. "Does that answer your question?"

The younger man answered Sven by throwing his arms around him, tears coursing from his eyes as he thanked whatever god had answered his prayers. "Thank god... thank god..." Train muttered, burying his face in the older man's jacket.

"Come on, Train. Let's get you home..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

His brief happiness was quickly stolen away though.

The door to his prison was opened once more, and the person who walked through was the very last one he actually wanted to see.

"Creed..."

"Train? What are you doing out of bed...?" Creed's words trailed off, though, when he saw Sven. "Sven Vollifield. How nice to... see you."

The ex-agent didn't reply, although he did tighten his hold around Train. Creed noted this with a frown and took a step forward, his hand gripping his Imagine Blade tightly. "I think we both know who would win in a fight between the two of us, Mr. Vollifield, so I suggest you leave now, before I have to kill you."

"All right, I'll go." Sven answered good-naturedly, though his grip tightened around the golden-eyed sweeper in his arms, "Train and I will both go."

"Ah, see, therein lies the problem." Creed smiled, though his voice betrayed the venom in his words, "See, I cannot let you leave with Train. I still need him."

"Then I guess I won't be leaving after all." The sweeper shrugged as he reached up to the eye-patch covering his right eye, the briefcase he'd been carrying this whole time transforming into a gun. "I too have need of Train, although I believe my intentions towards him aren't as... malicious as yours."

Creed smiled as he took his fighting stance, his invisible blade now drawn. "We shall see."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The battle ended quickly and gruesomely.

Even with his newly awakened gift Sven couldn't keep up with Creed's invisible sword. Train watched horrified as his lover was run completely through and impaled against the wall.

Creed breathed heavily as he dug his blade even deeper into the howling man, his violet eyes glowing with unsuppressed glee. He pulled back suddenly, leaving his sword still imbedded inside the wall, with Sven hanging limply from it, and turned to look at Train.

"Don't you see, Train?" He asked, holding out his arms for the younger man, "I did this for you. Now you have nothing that shackles you to the life of a sweeper. Now you can finally free yourself from that witch's curse and become the man you once were. We can finally be together again..."

Train backed away from his old partner's outstretched arms, instead running around him and to where Sven hung bleeding. "Oh god... I'm so sorry..." He whispered, stroking the green-haired man's stubbed cheek. His eyes fell to the pool of blood beneath his partner's feet, his golden eyes widening as he watched the puddle ripple as another drop of Sven's life essence fell.

"Forgive me... Sven… I didn't mean for this to happen..." He reached up to remove the blade from the other sweeper's stomach, but was stopped by a trembling hand. Train immediately looked up at Sven, who eyes were still closed. The older man's breathing came out in labored gasps, and Train was pretty sure that if he didn't get help for his partner soon, Sven would die.

"Hang on, Sven. Just hang on. I'm going to get you help."

Train turned and started to walk out of the door, only to be stopped by Creed, who looked betrayed and hurt. "What do you think you're doing?" He growled, shoving at the older man, but Creed didn't move.

"Why? Why do you _still_ choose him over me?" Creed asked bitterly, violet eyes overflowing with tears. "I've offered you everything, yet you still deny me! Even now, when he lies on the brink of death, you still chose him over me!"

"He's not going to die!" Train spat, pushing Creed aside and striding over to the door. He started to pull it open, only to feel Creed come up behind him and push it back closed. "Stop it, Creed! If he dies, I'll never forgive you!"

The silver-haired man only stared at him, his gaze blank. Slowly, the frown on Creed's face was replaced by a devious smirk. "Oh, you'll forgive me, Train. Because you won't even remember that this ever happened..."

"What----?"

Creed suddenly lashed out and punched the sweeper in the stomach, bringing Train to his knees. Blood welled up inside the ex-assassin's mouth and he spat it out onto the floor, his golden eyes blurring with the pain. _Damn that hurt..._

"Echidna!"

Train glanced up at Creed to find the man staring into a portal, waiting for someone. A woman dressed rather expensively walked out of the portal, her gaze bored. "Yes?"

"Bring the Doctor up here. Tell him to bring that drug he's been working on."

Train felt his heart constrict. The Doctor? He was coming up here? He scrambled to his feet and tried to make a run for it, but he was quickly knocked down again.

"Now, now Train. Don't get too excited. You'll be feeling quite aroused soon enough. No need to waste your energy now." Creed purred, stroking the fallen sweeper's face. Train lashed out, his foot connecting with the man's leg, and started to crawl towards the door once more, determined not only to escape, but find someone to help Sven as well.

He was pulled back almost immediately, his fingers just brushing the wooden surface of the door. Snarling in frustration, he aimed a kick as Creed's face and let loose. The silver-haired man howled in pain as he felt his nose break. Seeing his chance, Train jumped to his feet and gripped the door knob in his hands.

But before he could open the door, he felt something pierce the back of his neck. Dizziness assaulted his senses as he reached a hand back and felt for whatever had hit him. A barb stuck out of his neck, which Train was almost positive that it was laced with a very strong tranquilizer. _Damn it all…_

Cursing incoherently, Train dropped to his knees, his hands still gripping the knob, and laid his head against the door. He started to turn his head, wondering who had shot him, but only managed to see the bottom of a white coat before he slipped into darkness.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Train groaned as he once more entered the world of the living. He tried to raise his hand in front of his face, but his body felt really heavy. He soon gave up on the effort and instead looked around with his limited perspective.

He was lying on some sort of table, that much he was certain of. It was too cold to be anything else… unless it was the floor. But no, he was too high up. Table it was. Golden eyes roamed the room, taking in all the strange machines that circled him, especially the one that was closest to him: it had a huge red button.

The ex-assassin didn't even want to know what would happen if he pressed the button that sat so tantalizingly near him. Red buttons, while enjoyable to look at and press, almost never did anything good. Something he had learned from experience… a bad one at that. For once, he was almost glad he couldn't move, else he would have pressed the button.

That is, until Creed and the Doctor entered the room. Anger and fear coursed through the sweeper's body. Anger at Creed, who had killed Sven, and fear for the Doctor, who was holding a syringe in hand. Upon seeing that he was awake, a grin flitted across the Doctor's face, a grin that boded ill-will for the golden-eyed man.

"It's so nice to see you again, Mr. Heartnet." The man cooed as he approached Train's right. The sweeper squirmed, seeking to put distance between himself and the other man. He still remembered what had happened the last time the Doctor had inserted a needle into his body, an experience he didn't care to repeat.

A hand stilled his slow retreat, followed by a low chuckle. "Now, now Train. Can't have you running off on us now. Not when it's about to get fun." Creed smiled, his hand moving to cradle Train's cheek. The brunette snapped at the leader of the Apostles of the Stars, forcing the violet-eyed man to withdraw his hand with a heated glare.

A slap greeted Train's antics and the sweeper gave a rueful grin. That's what Creed got for thinking he'd just play along. _Ha-ha, you sunuvabitch. _His enjoyment was short-lived though.

"I think it's about time we got this little project underway. Don't you agree, Creed?" Train turned golden eyes on the Doctor, who was grinning. Sweat trickled down the side of the sweeper's face as Creed gave his acquiescence. "But remember Doctor. If you take the same liberties you did _last time _with Train, I will have to kill you. He is mine. Am I understood?"

The Doctor's face darkened at this news, though he was quick to dispel it. He bowed low before Creed, sarcastically low, with "Your demand is mine to comply" before plunging the needle deep into Train's arm.

The sweeper bit back a yelp as the needle pierced his skin. Panic overcame his usually calm demeanor as he felt the fluid leave the syringe and enter his arm. "No…" he moaned, thrashing about. Creed held him still, though, as the Doctor injected him with the hated drug, Oblivion, for that was all it could be. Now Creed's earlier words made sense.

Train would forget Sven… because he would be too heavily doped up on Oblivion, on lust, to remember the dead man. Tears filled his eyes. "Damn you…" he snarled through gritted teeth, the tears falling down his face. Creed leaned down and licked the tears away, his face filled with sorrow.

"I'm sorry Train… but this is the only way now. You must forget… so that you can remember your true self."

The brunette groaned as the Doctor pulled the empty syringe out of his arm, his body on fire. The drug was already starting to spread throughout his body, so much faster than last time. A whimper whistled its way through his throat and past his lips, much to the amusement of Creed.

The silver-haired man leaned down, so close that he was almost touching Train. The sweeper whimpered at the other's close proximity, wanting nothing more than for the man to touch him. He arched forward, seeking the other man's heated touch, but Creed drew back with a chuckle.

Violet eyes found the Doctor, who was watching Train with a hungry look. Creed smirked. "So not even the great Doctor is immune to the Black Cat's charm." It was more of a statement than a fact, as it was evident from just the way the Doctor was standing, angled towards the brunette, that he wanted Train.

But when he heard Creed's assumption, the Doctor's back stiffened and he straightened, his hand flying up to his glasses and adjusting them. "I'm afraid I do not know of what you speak." He sniffed, though his eyes never left Train's perspiring body. "All he is to me is one more experiment."

Creed smiled. "We shall see."

0-0-0-0-0-0

The Doctor watched as Creed ravished the sweeper, his pants tight around his crotch. It was just too beautiful to watch. Train, the fallen angel, gasping and moaning in the arms of the devil, succumbing to every little touch and caress.

It was just too much to watch, especially after he'd had a taste of that sweet innocence.

Creed saw the Doctor watching and purposely licked the shell of Train's ear, making the sweeper moan. The sound made the Doctor suck in a deep breath, and the bulge in his pants only became more evident. Creed laughed. He hadn't even taken Train's clothes off and the Doctor was already hard. What fun.

He looked at the other man with hooded eyes, taking him in. The Doctor wasn't bad to look at, that was for sure, though he still preferred Train. But if Train wasn't around, the Doctor might have been a close second… well, maybe. He sighed, as if all this were a great pain to him, and watched as the Doctor perked up. How amusing.

"Would you like to join in?" Creed asked, suppressing a chuckle. The Doctor walked over, the excitement in his eyes betraying his calm gait. Violet eyes closed so as not to show amusement. The white-coated man was just too easy to read.

"Train…" The silver-haired man cooed softly, making the brunette groan. He lifted the semi-conscious sweeper into his lap, so as to have a better grip on him. He pulled the younger man's shirt up to expose rosy nipples and looked pointedly at the Doctor, who wasted no time.

The Doctor reached up and rubbed his finger over Train's erect buds, making the sweeper twitch. Encouraged by the man's reaction, the Doctor continued his ministration, his fingers twirling expertly around Train's hardened nipples. The brunette sucked in a breath between his teeth as Creed added to the torture by suckling on his neck, biting back a moan.

Oblivion was now making his body quite warm. Every touch, even the smallest one, made him feel all hot and bothered, his pants growing tighter by the second. He knew for a fact that Creed and the Doctor were purposely ignoring his growing erection, hoping to make him beg.

And at this point, begging seemed a very pliable option.

"Creed… please…" The sweeper groaned, fire sweeping through his veins as the Doctor caressed his stomach. "Please what?" Creed muttered as he ran his lips along Train's jaw-line, his hands running over the brunette's hips. Another low moan escaped the sweeper, making both Creed and the Doctor chuckle.

"Tell us what you want, Train. Or else you'll be consumed by the heat." The Doctor said, his hand drifting over the growing bulge in the sweeper's pants, then passing it by completely. He ran his hands along the brunette's thighs instead, so tantalizingly close to the other man's crotch. Train growled in frustration, tired of the games.

"Damn you…" The Black Cat muttered, turning to meet Creed's mouth with his own. He let out a small whimper as Creed pushed his tongue into his mouth, heat coaxing itself throughout his body. He lifted his hand to grip Creed's face, but the silver-haired man held his arms down, irritating the sweeper.

"Stop screwing with me, Creed." Train gasped as soon as the kiss was broken. He leaned his head against the older man, breathing heavily. His body ached so much. It wasn't the painful kind of ache just yet; it was more of a constant drumming inside of his veins, demanding that he be pleasured.

His body needed satisfaction, satisfaction that only Creed and the Doctor could give him. Train started kissing the silver-haired man's chest and worked his way up to Creed's neck. Creed smiled as Train did so, his violet eyes glowing with repressed satisfaction. Finally, Train was his to do with as he pleased.

True, Train would probably never join him and the Apostles of the Stars, but there were always other alternatives… such as this method. Having Train as a sex slave, addicted to the drug Oblivion, didn't seem such a bad idea any more. Of course it would mean that the Black Cat would never fight again, but what did it matter anymore?

Train was like a precious gem to Creed. And because he was so precious, he needed to be hidden away from anyone who would seek to take him. At last he had a solution as to how to keep Train with him forever.

And with every passing second, it only seemed to get even better.

"Please Creed… enh… touch me…" Train moaned, dropping back. He flushed with embarrassment as he realized what he'd just said, but didn't have time to rescind the words. Creed grinned, a Cheshire cat's grin, and leaned in to kiss the brunette. "As you wish, Train." He whispered, making delicious shivers run up Train's spine. Creed nodded to the Doctor, who responded in kind and then proceeded to remove the sweeper's pants from his body.

Creed occupied Train by kissing him once more, his hands dropping lower and lower with every little gasp the brunette emitted. He finally came to his destination, his fingers probing the soft flesh around the sweeper's entrance. Train broke away from the violet-eyed man, his cheeks flushed with heat and desire. He gasped as the Doctor gripped his length, his golden eyes fluttering close as the fire in his veins finally settled in the middle of his gut.

Soft pants emitted from the sweeper's mouth as the Doctor stroked him, slowly gaining momentum as the brunette responded to the action. Creed watched with amusement, his violet eyes glittering. He ran his fingers along Train's entrance, making the man's breath hitch. Pulling the compliant man to him, Creed instigated yet another heated kiss. The two men pulled apart, connected only by a thin sliver of saliva that draped between their two mouths.

The silver-haired man smiled gently as he reached forward, breaking the thin strand of saliva. He pushed his fingers into the brunette's mouth, his only explanation being "Suck". Train complied willingly, his tongue brushing harshly over Creed's fingers. He suckled on them softly afterward, making the leader of the Apostles of the Stars grow hard just at seeing the way Train used his mouth.

Creed let out a low breath, trying to keep in control. It wouldn't be any fun if he gave into his desires now. It would end way too quickly and leave all of them dissatisfied. He had to make this last as long as humanely possible... although Train's moaning wasn't helping his concentration at that moment.

The silver-haired man leaned over to see what the cause of Train's sudden euphoria was and watched in silent amusement as the Doctor licked along the sweeper's shaft, tonguing the tip of the brunette's cock, and then repeating the whole process. Another low moan erupted from Train's throat, making Creed chuckle. He took his fingers from the sweeper's mouth and slid his hand back down to Train's entrance.

Train stiffened on top of him and turned to look at him, golden eyes finding violet. A semblance of the normal Train seemed to return, as if he suddenly remembered where he was. He struggled briefly with Creed, trying to get away, but then shuddered once more as the drug took control again. He moaned pathetically as Creed's fingers teased his entrance, making the silver-haired man smile.

"Shall we begin then, my dear?" He asked softly, his mouth brushing the brunette's ear. Saliva soaked fingers probed Train's entrance once more, before one was plunged deep inside of him. "Agh!" Train yelped, flinching instinctively from the pain. He started to pull away from Creed, but the man held him tight, unwilling to let him go now.

"Now, now. We've just started. Can't have you running off." Creed muttered, pushing yet another digit into Train's orifice. The sweeper arched his body into the air, as if that action could ward off the pain that assaulted his senses. The Doctor continued his ministrations of the sweeper, his mouth finally engulfing the brunette's cock completely.

Pleasure coupled with pain seemed to finally calm the ex-assassin down. He sat back down on Creed's lap, his breathing still coming out in fast pants. He winced slightly as Creed entered yet another finger, but then moaned as the silver-haired man made a scissor-type motion with said digits. His back arched once again, driving his dick even farther into the Doctor's mouth, which said man quickly adjusted to.

"Ah, ah…" Golden eyes closed in ecstasy as Train reached his pinnacle, coming hard in the Doctor's mouth. Creed chuckled as the Doctor pulled back, Train's seed dripping down his chin. The Doctor chuckled and licked at the mess, his dark eyes fixated on Train. He glanced once at Creed, who nodded. Encouraged, the Doctor leaned forward and kissed the drowsy sweeper, who moaned at the contact.

Creed kissed the crown of the brunette's head and pulled his fingers out of the man. Train whined at the loss, but was quickly silenced when he felt something much thicker, and bigger, nudge against his entrance. He bit back a moan as Creed entered him softly, gasping at the mere presence of such a thing inside of him.

Adjusting slightly, Creed thrust in slowly, not wanting to hurt his beloved Black Cat. Train hissed, pain flaring briefly throughout his body and Creed stopped, scared. The sweeper let out a low breath through his nose and turned to look at the silver-haired man. He nodded slightly, telling the man to go on, and Creed complied with a whispered, "Sorry."

After a few thrusts, Creed finally found Train's sweet spot. He knew when he had found it because the sweeper let out a moan so full of lust that Creed almost came right then and there. Train was squeezing him so pleasantly… And this heat! It was so fucking beautiful that Creed almost felt like crying. Almost.

Still screwing Train, the violet-eyed man softly bit the brunette's neck, drawing blood. Train let out a soft keening noise, his mind all mixed up. He didn't know what pain was or what pleasure was anymore. All he knew was that everything felt so good... He whimpered as Creed's pace increased in speed.

Changing tactics, Creed made the Doctor move away, and pushed Train forward and off of his lap, still fucking the sweeper. Now the brunette was on his hands and knees, his ass shaking in such a naughty way that made Creed hard. He began to thrust even harder into the younger man, causing Train to cry out.

He was constricting so fucking hard on him that it made Creed wince. He was going to come… Train gave one last mournful groan and came, his breath hitching. He gasped as Creed continued to pound into him, growing hard once again. This continued for several more seconds, the two men completely in sync with each other. Train's arm snaked around Creed's head, fingers twining among silver hair and pulling harshly with every thrust that was pounded into him.

Even their breathing was in sync as they made love. It wouldn't be much longer, Creed knew, before he came. Even while he started to think that, he felt Train constrict around him once more and felt himself burst. An explosion of color filled his vision, making him breathless. It was all so…

Beautiful.

Both Creed and Train collapsed onto the table, drained completely. Creed let his head fall onto Train's back, his silver hair briefly mixing with that of Train's brunette coloring. And then the moment was over. He pulled out of the sweeper, eliciting a soft groan from the man.

Creed ignored the pointed look the Doctor gave him, instead fastening his pants and turning his back on the man. Annoyed, the Doctor cleared his throat rather loudly. He so hated to be ignored. The violet-eyed man turned to look at him, expressionless. "Do you want something?" Creed asked, his voice carefully controlled.

"As a matter of fact, yes, I do." The Doctor hissed, eyes glancing over at the sleeping Train. "I have yet to finish with Mr. Heartnet----" He didn't even get to finish before he was sent flying into the opposite wall. The Doctor raised his head, blood flowing down the side of his mouth, to look at Creed, who was standing above him.

"Do not presume, Doctor, that you may do with Train what you will. Train is **mine**." Creed snarled, his violet eyes dangerous. "If you **ever** touch him again, I will kill you."

The Doctor bowed his head in silent acknowledgement, furious. He got to his feet and quietly left the lab, as if nothing had happened at all. He didn't even look back at Creed, who had moved back over to Train's side.

"Train…" Creed muttered, running a hand through the younger man's hair. Train shifted in his sleep, his brow furrowing briefly, before settling once more into peaceful dreams. Creed smiled and lifted the brunette into his arms, draping a white sheet over him that he'd found lying nearby.

"My dear Train… You are finally mine. And there is no one else left to take you away from me." He kissed the sweeper's forehead, his eyes closing in happiness. Finally, after all of these years and all of those trials, Train was his.

His golden-eyed angel was finally within his grasp. Now… and forever.

_Hiding underneath the veil of broken dreams_

_We find her weeping_

_On her once white wings_

_She will be carrying the weight of our deeds_

_And she bleeds for love_

_Forever gone_

_Drunk on shadows and lost in a lie_

_Killing ourselves a kiss at a time_

_Devils dance while angels smile_

_Drunk on shadows and lost in a lie_

_Finding souls to feed the night side of Eden_

_We see her struggling for her love's last breath_

_And walk off she's blinded_

_By the fear of life and death_

_And everything in between_

_We smile when she cries_

_A river of tears_

_A mirror where we see nothing_

_But a reflection of Heaven too far away_

**~Fin~**

Asura: Dear God, has it really taken me THAT LONG to update this? I mean, I knew it would take a while, but it was supposed to take this long… Gah. I apologize for making all of you wait, but I do hope that this story is satisfactory. I personally like this better than I do "Oblivion's Garden", but that's just me. Again, sorry for taking so long, but this story just did not want to be born.

It's kinda like carrying a baby for nine months (or less), not that I would know how that feels or anything. But jeez… This story was a pain in the ass to type. One minute I'd be inspired and be able to type a few paragraphs… and then it would just DIE. Man.

Well, enough with my pointless ramblings and such. I do hope you all enjoyed this long awaited sequel. I know I did. It was quite… satisfying. :3 Although… I hate using the word "nipples" when describing a man's chest area. Just seems so… "feminine" to me. Sorry ladies. It just does. Anyway, read and review. I would like to know how this story was received and all… you know, in case I get the urge to write such a fic again. :D

And I am sorry about Sven. I wasn't going to kill him originally. In fact I was going to have Sven show up and save Train… after he was raped of course. Poor Train. I think we all know what he's in for, now that there is no one else to save him since Sven's gone… A life of bondage. (Sigh)


End file.
